


Другаясторона

by kuzzzma



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, M/M, i am using this tag so as to err on the side of caution, specifically in the sense of "initially misinformed consent", иллюзия даб-кона, но именно иллюзия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Версий реальности много, и версий нас самих тоже может быть несколько. Небольшая работа  о том, что иногда стоит подумать дважды, иногда — не думать вообще, ну и о мире грез.





	Другаясторона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Otherside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725789) by [onnenlintu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnenlintu/pseuds/onnenlintu). 

> **Примечание автора: **Надеюсь, предупреждения достаточно информативны. Фик назван в честь песни Perfume Genius.
> 
> **Примечание переводчика:** I want to thank author of the original, [onnenlintu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnenlintu/pseuds/onnenlintu), for allowing translation of his work.  
Отдельное спасибо моей бете - [Ruuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri).
> 
> Переведено для команды [WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2019](http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5618065) на Зимней Фандомной Битве 2019.

Ты спишь сейчас. Не начинай вести себя странно. 

Это было так легко сказать в первый раз, и сделать такое предупреждение было верным решением, скорее всего. Получить явное и однозначное предостережение о том, какое поведение может вызвать неприятности, всегда полезно. Но в их снах, последовавших после первой встречи, напоминания не были необходимы. Эмиль, казалось, помнил, что это реально, что он имеет дело с тем же человеком, что и в мире бодрствования, и должен вести себя соответственно. Когда же они снова проснулись в одном из своих странных общих сновидений, Лалли должен был напомнить об этом в тот же момент, когда Эмиль начал вести себя чудно. 

“Ну, мы снова встречаемся тут, — если Эмиль и помнил, что они сделали в прошлый раз, то не подавал никаких признаков этого. — Я думал, что это больше не повторится, но, очевидно, я ошибся.” 

Лалли молча смотрел на воду перед собой, размышляя, забыл ли Эмиль вчерашнюю ночь совершенно, или был настолько убежден, что это был обычный сон, что просто пытался выкинуть его из памяти. 

“Ну, как ты справляешься со всем этим? Ты казался мне мрачным.” 

“Я в порядке.” 

“Просто чтобы ты знал: я попытался найти тебе кого-нибудь, с кем можно было бы поговорить, — Эмиль начал неуклюже и бессвязно рассказывать о своих усилиях, а его неловкая возня с прядями растрепавшихся волос настолько контрастировала с его поведением в прошлый раз, что испытываемое Лалли неловкое чувство вины мешало ему слушать. 

Лалли знал, что видеть сон о сексе с кем-то не всегда означает, что ты хочешь заниматься с ним сексом в реальности, в тот раз же эта мысль — да и большинство мыслей — отсутствовала напрочь. У него самого порой случались какие-то странные и нежелательные сны такого рода, особенно в раннем подростковом возрасте. Ни один них не беспокоил его впоследствии, но, впрочем, неловкие и липкие утренние встречи со случайными людьми случались во время его редких нормальных снов. Без другого активного участника, который бы прекрасно осознавал, что происходит. 

“И тогда я сказал ей, что ты имеешь дело с последствиями некоторых событий — например…, я надеюсь, что такая формулировка тебя устроит, я не рассказал ей, что именно случилось — и тогда она сказала, только представь, она сказала, что у них нет совсем никого на борту, кто мог бы... ” 

Лалли зажал руки между коленями. Эмиль делал для него все, что мог, и это только усугубляло ситуацию. Было бы правильно рассказать ему, что они сделали, но попытки придумать, с чего начать, упирались в невозможность самой мысли о таком разговоре, и даже воспоминания о прошлой встрече снова лишали Лалли слов. 

Что люди вообще говорят, если им приходится описывать такие вещи? Ты оказался сверху, ты избавил нас от одежды, нашел какое-то желе в нашей странной привидевшейся кровати, и оно помогло моим пальцам проникнуть в тебя, а затем… еще и еще, и ты был таким теплым и тугим, и ты застонал, когда мне пришлось укусить твое плечо, чтобы сохранить тишину — 

Ты поцеловал меня, и я не остановил тебя, может, это будет хорошим началом?

“Ииии... тебе нужно поговорить?” 

“Я в порядке.” 

Лалли старался не смотреть на него. Воспоминания, казалось, пробудили тени прикосновений к губам и шее, призрачные пальцы снова играли в его волосах и касались кожи головы. 

“Я просто хочу снова оказаться на земле, — какая-то чайка попалась на его леску, давая ему повод посмотреть в новом направлении, милостиво позволяя избежать болезненной фиксации на том, как Эмиль вздыхает и устраивается поудобнее. 

“Согласен с тобой тут совершенно. Я сам не могу дождаться, когда наконец смогу поспать в нормальной комнате с нормальной кроватью...” 

Лалли открыл было рот, почти готовый попытаться направить беседу после упоминания о кроватях в такое необходимое русло. Он никогда прежде в жизни не мог плавно сменить тему в разговоре и, видимо, не обретет необходимого сакрального знания и сейчас, потому что его молчание было воспринято не как пауза, а как приглашение продолжать жаловаться. 

Он бросил взгляд на Эмиля, драматично считающего на пальцах варианты недостойных называться таковыми спальных мест, жестикулирующего и закатывающего глаза при упоминании особенно неудачных локаций. Когда жалобы наконец улеглись, Эмиль снова посмотрел на него, приняв позу крайне неловкой задумчивости. 

Эмиль сделал глубокий вдох и лишь начал открывать рот, когда Лалли рассеянно отбросил плывущую ему наперерез в воздухе рыбу. В этот же миг он снова оказался в своем обычном пространстве снов, с той же резкостью, как если бы сам был одной из рыб, подцепленных на крючок в нормальном озере. 

Ничего не оставалось, как лечь на сырую платформу, смотреть, как вокруг колышутся верхушки деревьев, и стараться не думать о том, сколько времени может пройти, прежде чем они снова получат шанс поговорить.

***

Карантин был долгим. Дни сливались друг в друга, их смена еще больше сглаживалась внесезонностью пространства снов Лалли. Он старался спать как можно больше, отдавая предпочтение своему лесу перед стерильным пленом и постоянной тошнотой в реальности корабля. Ощущение того, что его тело восстанавливается, было явным и очевидным, словно он, наконец-то, погасил свой огромный долг в отдыхе и еде, но постоянный сон оставил его без какого-либо подобия ежедневного ритма. Он потерял даже шанс на то, что его сны смогут пересечься по времени со снами Эмиля, на многие дни, а частота их встреч уже и так была непрогнозируемо случайной.

Когда это, наконец, произошло, Лалли сначала едва заметил, что он входит в чужой осознанный сон. Он так привык к тому, что его собственные сны начинаются с ощущения твердой платформы за спиной, что тепло другого тела рядом с ним совершенно дезориентировало, и когда он повернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Эмилем, все планы наконец что-нибудь сказать оказались моментально разрушены вместе с мягким проникновением языка в его рот. 

На этот раз Эмиль потянул Лалли на себя, улыбаясь и вздыхая, несмотря на то, как неуклюже Лалли пытался не отставать. Лалли толкнул его вниз, пытаясь заставить себя сказать хоть что-то. Волосы Эмиля рассыпались по подушке ореолом, сия как мягкое солнце, он был почти голый, и его руки не прекращали свои попытки исследования, несмотря на слабую попытку Лалли удержать его. Лалли не смог остановить его и тогда, когда его рот снова был занят. Он позволил Эмилю гладить себя скользящими движениями, обхватить ногами за талию, и — как только Лалли придумал, как проникнуть внутрь в этом положении — продолжать шептать невероятно банальные вещи о “не останавливайся”. 

Позже Лалли размышлял, был ли тот момент раскоординации и сомнения подходящим, чтобы указать, что между ними происходит. Но Эмиль был так доволен. Даже Лалли, известный склонностью портить моменты, не мог заставить себя прервать этот. Вид Эмиля на пике удовольствия, с порозовевшими щеками и вздымающейся грудью, а затем умоляющего Лалли продолжать, был слишком хорош, и в любом случае, они зашли слишком далеко, чтобы останавливаться. 

Лалли думал, что потратил слишком много времени на достижение разрядки. Он кончил, уткнувшись лицом в шею Эмиля, чувствуя, что тело его наполнено жаром, и Эмиль издал радостный звук, когда это случилось. Лежать, расслабленно прижимаясь к Эмилю, было сравнимо со сном на самой мягкой копне сена, покрытой множеством покрывал, в тишине и уюте. 

Когда их сны снова разошлись, Лалли пошевелил пальцами, которые лишь мгновение назад путались в волосах Эмиля, и явственно ощутил внезапный прилив холода. 

На заре утра, когда он снова сидел на своей одинокой платформе, чувство вины вернулось к Лалли со всеми его сомнениями. “Не мог заставить себя прервать его” казалось абсолютно дурацкой попыткой оправдания, а ни оправдания, ни неудачи никогда не были приемлемым результатом. 

Лалли знал, что лучше не тревожить глубины воды, но если бы он мог, то швырнул бы туда камень. Бесконечное болото быстро поглотило бы крошечные брызги, вызванные нервными перемещениями Лалли. На краю пруда дятел начал колотить по дереву. Лалли наблюдал, как он работает, чувствуя какое-то волнение, причину которого он не мог понять, при виде его маленькой красной пятнистой головы, размытой движением, и ждал, пока тишина вновь вернется.

***

Время бодрствования было таким ярким и шумным. Здесь иногда выключали свет, но не достаточно часто. Это было похоже на лето, но без каких-либо плюсов летнего периода. Во сне, даже на лесной подстилке, Лалли ощущал легкое дуновение ветра, едва уловимые перемены в прохладном воздухе, когда свет угасал от поздних сумерек до раннего рассвета и обратно. Здесь же всегда было слишком жарко, а воздух был таким влажным и несвежим, что в нем могли бы размножаться комары. Он постоянно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке — одновременно и без куртки, и без мурашек от прохлады по ночам.

Тем временем Эмиль сидел в соседнем боксе, пытаясь приободрить своего соседа беседой и предлагая снова и снова партию в шахматы. Задумчивое лицо Эмиля болезненно напоминало его же лицо на пике удовольствия, и несмотря на то, что обычно Лалли чувствовал себя как рыба в воде в ситуациях, требовавших сосредоточенности, Лалли все чаще и чаще отвлекался на воспоминания. Он редко проигрывал в их матчах, но все же это происходило чаще, чем должно было происходить.

***

Во сне Лалли шел по весеннему лесу, потом по мелководью озера, такого широкого, что оно могло бы быть морем, в тень цветущей черемухи на берегу. Под белым цветочным навесом земля хрустнула, и Лалли понял, что белый ковер, окружающий ствол, был снегом. Когда он вышел на другую сторону, озеро пропало из вида, и перед ним простирался лес — так далеко, насколько он мог видеть во всех направлениях. Нежные, поникшие веточки берез собирали небольшие кучки порошкообразного снега, опадавшие с каждым дуновением ветра, и за своей спиной Лалли услышал шаги.

“Ха, мы снова встретились! Я было думал, что мы покончили с этими встречами, но я думаю, это к лучшему? Я хотел спросить, достаточно ли они тебя кормят, но ты все еще кажешься — ” 

“Эмиль”, — Лалли услышал, как бессвязное бормотание позади смолкло, и развернулся. Внезапное ощущение, что его сейчас стошнит во сне, было сравнимо с эффектом от поездки на лодке. 

Эмиль ждал, что последует дальше, почти замерев, и на его носу тоже начал собираться пудровый снег, мягкий и слегка смешной. Сильная тошнота Лалли начала трансформироваться в совершенно другой подвид болезненных ощущений, в то самое чувство в глубине нутра, которое он впервые почувствовал, когда понял, что стоит за этой ненасытной жаждой прикоснись-ко-мне, и то же самое, которое лишило его дара речи, когда Эмиль впервые поцеловал его. Глубоко вздохнув, Лалли сглотнул и заговорил. 

“Мы встречались во многих снах.” 

Эмиль расслабился и улыбнулся, яркость его улыбки только усугубила ситуацию. 

“О, да, мы встречались. Я заволновался сейчас, твое лицо так изменилось, ты выглядел так, словно вот-вот — ” 

“Слушай. Это очень важно. Ты — мы — мы занимались сексом. Во сне. В твоем сне.” 

Рот Эмиля открылся, закрылся, потом снова открылся, как будто он хотел что-то сказать, но наружу вырвалась лишь какая-то прерывистая несвязанная белиберда. Лалли увидел все это краем глаза, не в силах смотреть даже приблизительно в направлении лица Эмиля. Когда Эмиль закончил заикаться, первая фраза, которую он произнес, было почти беззвучным: “У нас было что?” 

“Секс. В твоем сне.” 

“Ты был во всех моих снах?”

Эмиль резко сел на покрытую опавшими листьями землю, и Лалли попытался посмотреть на него как следует. Эмиль схватился за свою челку, частично закрывая лицо, но не настолько, чтобы скрыть густой багровый румянец, разлившийся по щекам. Лалли приготовился испытать чувство вины за то, что сделал это с Эмилем, позже. 

“Думаю, да.”

Широко раскрытые глаза Эмиля без фокуса смотрели в какую-то точку впереди и были полны ужаса и замешательства. Лалли замер на месте, чувствуя, что не мог рассчитывать на лучшее развитие ситуации, и вопреки всей логике желая более благоприятного исхода. 

Снег продолжал падать в ровном темпе, снежинки танцевали, подхваченные ветром. Эмиль должно быть промок, сидя на земле. Снег начал собираться на его густые локонах, и Лалли осторожно шагнул к нему, замерев, когда Эмиль, наконец, заговорил снова тихим голосом. 

“Могу я спросить, что это означало... со шкурами ласки?” 

Лалли прищурился. “А?” 

Эмиль посмотрел на него, выглядывая сквозь пальцы своими слегка влажными глазами. 

“Тот сон, месяц назад, где ты... я не помню это очень хорошо, но это было... странно, мне жаль, но я не думаю, что я нашел это очень эротичным, зная, что этим ножом ты вырезал и чистил кости из той собаки, и я не знаю, почему нам пришлось потом готовить ужин на всех, или почему мой отец вошел, чтобы накричать на нас, или — ” 

“Твои сны на этой неделе,” — Лалли уточнил, чувствуя, что некоторые слои его души готовы оторваться, лишь бы избежать продолжения этого разговора. 

Руки Эмиля упали на его колени. Слезы и красные пятна покрывали его лицо.  
“О, - еще одна долгая пауза. - Этот... так там был только я?” 

Он снова уставился в какую-то точку вдалеке, которую мог видеть только он. 

“Боже мой, что мы сделали?” 

“Занимались сексом, в твоем сне”, — Лалли почти пришел в себя, повторяя основные факты ситуации снова и снова. По крайней мере, это было очень похоже на дело с бодрствующем Эмилем. 

Глаза Эмиля то блестели, то снова наполнялись слезами, заставляя нутро Лалли снова болезненно скручиваться, и, поскольку ничто в жизни не было легким, сон снова распался, оставив Лалли сидеть на платформе в пруду под бесконечным небом в летнюю ночь. Когда дятел начал снова долбить дерево, Лалли хотел проклясть его.

***

Сидение в кабинке напротив Эмиля дало Лалли достаточно времени обдумать то, что они обсуждали, а также давало возможность наблюдать поведение Эмиля. Невозможно было понять, что именно стоит за тем, как Эмиль отворачивался каждый раз, когда Лалли смотрел в его сторону. Что бы это ни было, оно не облегчало грызущее чувство, что между ними что-то глубоко и, возможно, необратимо испорчено. В первый же день после разговора Лалли было тяжело решиться принять сделанное жестами приглашение Эмиля лечь спать в одно и то же время, график сна Лалли был сбит, и когда он все же попытался, результата это не дало. Проснуться на следующее утро и увидеть Эмиля, сидящего в постели с ногами, прижатыми к груди, и наблюдающего за Лалли с откровенной грустью, было ужасно.

Эмиль был прав — на долю Лалли и так выпало достаточно проблем, но, по крайней мере, большую часть произошедшего нужно было просто принять как данность, а не пытаться завязаться в узел в попытках что-то разрешить. Принятие — это не так просто, как должно было бы быть, но, по крайней мере, у Лалли была какая-то практика в этом. Смотреть же на то, как Эмиль изводит себя в своем боксе, требовало опыта, которого у Лалли не было вообще, и общий сон на время стал практически недостижим.

***

В своих снах он снова шел по заснеженным полянам, мягко ступал по заросшим травой по колено полям и пробирался вдоль скалистых берегов, покрытых весенним снегом и остатками осенних листьев. Казалось, с трудом завоеванная предсказуемость пробуждения на его платформе окончательно исчезла, и откровенно говоря, это должно было беспокоить его сильнее.

Наконец, когда он брел по тусклому и морозному ноябрьскому лесу, то заметил сквозь зелень елей блестящие золотистые волосы. Эмиль прислонился к стволу упавшего дерева, царапая что-то на коре, и еще не заметил приближения Лалли. Он не обращал внимания на звук шагов Лалли по окружающему мху, не обернулся, даже когда под носком ботинка Лалли хрустнула и сломалась ветка, не встрепенулся, даже когда Лалли подошел достаточно близко, чтобы протянуть руку и коснуться. 

“Эмиль.”

Несмотря на ситуацию, то, как Эмиль вскрикнул и подскочил, было забавным. Снова в душе поднялся этот странный трепет, возникающий каждый раз, когда он видел, как Эмиль зачесывает волосы назад, или когда слышал этот новый, незнакомый, слегка хриплый голос Эмиля, появлявшийся во время стаскивания одежды с Лалли. 

Эмиль тяжело выдохнул, прижав руку к груди. 

“Лалли, в один прекрасный день ты доведешь меня до сердечного приступа... О, Боже, Лалли, послушай, мне так жаль.” 

Лалли с удивлением наблюдал за случившимся посреди предложения переходом от "восстановления после испуга" к "близок к слезам", чувствуя себя еще более не в своей тарелке, чем когда-либо. “Что?” 

“Ты действительно здесь? — Эмиль смотрел Лалли прямо в лицо, вынуждая отвести взгляд. — Лалли? Это нормальный сон, я хочу знать — ” 

“Я здесь”, — Лалли смог увидеть, как на периферии его зрения Эмиль начинает плакать по-настоящему. 

“Я... я не знаю, как извиниться перед тобой, я... я помню, что мы сделали, но я... помню не очень хорошо? Но это же не оправдание и я — как мы? Как я заставил тебя — извини, нет, я не должен заставлять тебя рассказывать, как — ” 

“Я не понимаю”, — наконец-то Лалли удалось вставить слово посреди невнятного бормотания Эмиля сквозь слезы. Он чувствовал, как начинает гудеть его голова. 

“Ну, ты же не мог этого хотеть? — голос Эмиля был хриплым и натянутым, каждое слово давалось ему с большим трудом. — Ты не можешь быть на самом деле… находить меня сколько-нибудь привлекательным?"

Лалли пришлось сделать паузу. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что это может быть источником страданий Эмиля. Ему много раз измученно говорили, что его лицо “невозможно прочесть”, и что вещи, очевидные для него, не обязательно являются таковыми для других. Эмиль, впрочем, действительно очень часто пропускал очевидное. Вероятно, эта возможная причина страданий должна была прийти в голову Лалли... Тем не менее, он хотел бы знать заранее, что ему зададут этот вопрос, чтобы попытаться подготовиться, подобрать ответ на него…  
Лалли молчал, и Эмиль продолжал рыдать над тем, что, как он думал, он сделал. 

“Я не не хотел этого делать?” — Лалли предложил это в качестве ответа, и Эмиль заморгал на него в замешательстве, не менее расстроенный, чем был раньше. 

“Ты не... не... хотел, — Эмиль произнес эту фразу так, словно учил новое слово. — Значит ли это, что ты... хотел этого?” 

Лалли только пожал плечами, отчего Эмиль разрыдался и снова начал извиняться — как за то, что, как он думал, сделал, так и за то, что плакал по этому поводу. Потянувшись, чтобы убрать влажную руку Эмиля от его глаз, он сделал все возможное, чтобы обратиться к нему лицом: “Мне... это было хорошо.” 

Это сработало, ненадолго. Эмиль смотрел на руку, сжимающую его собственную, широко раскрытыми глазами, и слез, казалось, больше не было. 

“На самом деле?” 

Лалли все еще должен был обдумать ответ. 

“Думаю, да. Я имею в виду, это произошло дважды, и ты ... — наконец, вспомнив о том, с чем он хотел бы разобраться в первую очередь, он свернул с описания, что именно ему понравилось. — Я думал, что это я сделал все неправильно. Ты не знал, и я мог, должен был, тебе сказать.” 

“Я хотел бы знать.” 

К Лалли снова вернулось чувство вины. “Я заставил тебя плакать.” 

“Нет! Нет, нет — да, немного — но — подожди, тебе понравилось? — лицо Эмиля, снова испещренное пятнами и слезами, просветлело перед тем, как опять скривиться в муке. — Почему ты не сказал мне, что я сплю? Я не спрашивал тебя, как ты хочешь… — я спрашивал?” 

Лалли переминался с ноги на ногу. Хотя он редко чувствовал необходимым даже слегка искажать правду ради чувств других людей, этот случай был достойным исключения. “Все в порядке.” 

“Лалли!” 

“Я же сказал, что хотел, нет? Я все равно не знаю, что люди делают! Я никого не целовал даже ни разу, до того как ты оказался надо мной — ” 

Возможно, Лалли следовало догадаться, что сказанное снова разорвет самообладание Эмиля на куски. Люди были такими странными в этих вещах, и он мог бы, должен был бы сообразить, что Эмиль окажется таким сентиментальным. Последовали запинающиеся извинения за спешку, во время которых Лалли чувствовал себя в основном просто неловко. Они сделали это дважды, и они оба нашли в этом что-то ужасное, и именно так произошедшее и останется, неизменным, в прошлом. 

“Я просто хотел бы, чтобы мы не испортили все так сильно, потому что, ну... я думаю, ты знаешь, как я ... как я думаю о тебе, если я вижу сны об этом ... каждую вторую ночь.” 

“Нет, не знаю.” 

Свободной рукой Эмиль резко жестикулировал, нервно, его движения казались совершенно случайными. “Ты знаешь! Думаю, ты должен знать, что я часто об этом думаю.” 

“Нет. Людям снятся сексуальные сны о многом.” 

“Э... возможно”, — Эмиль, похоже, не знал, как реагировать на это заявление. — Ну, просто чтобы ты знал, я ... касательно меня ты можешь предположить, ну, знаешь… самое очевидное объяснение.” 

Лалли собирался снова указать, что, очевидно, это было не настолько очевидно для него, но Эмиль продолжил свою сбивчивую речь новым заявлением: “Я имею в виду, я хотел, гм. Я просто хотел бы, чтобы мы сделали это после ... я не знаю. Я должен был сначала сводить тебя на ужин...” 

Лалли был озадачен. “Где?” 

“Я не знаю! В каком-нибудь шикарном месте. Ты заслуживаешь всего самого лучшего!” — Эмиль погладил руку Лалли большим пальцем, говоря это и снова заикаясь. 

“Мне бы это не понравилось.” 

Эмиль слабо засмеялся. “Думаю, да. Боже. Какой бардак.” 

Его правая рука все еще была мокрой от слез, Лалли все еще удерживал ее в своей, не давая ему снова стыдливо скрыть лицо, и Эмиль сплел свои пальцы с его с той нерешительностью и осторожностью, что была характерна исключительно для его бодрствующего “я”.

“Лалли? Могу я это сделать?” 

“Э. Да?” 

На самом деле, Лалли не знал, как долго ты должен держать кого-то за руку, поэтому просто ждал подсказки от Эмиля, и в конце концов сел на упавшее дерево рядом с ним, все еще не разжимая рук.

Раздалась трель синицы, и Эмиль сказал, что ему всегда было интересно, что это за “жалующаяся” птица. Лалли сказал ему название, и Эмиль медленно повторил его, с довольной улыбкой, которая в свою очередь пробудила крохотную волну трепета в душе Лалли. 

Лалли решил, что все это означает, что они оба более не особо расстроены происходящим, хотя что конкретно это значит для будущего, оставалось загадкой.

***

В последовавшие дни не было никакого способа разобраться в произошедших переменах. Они продолжали играть в шахматы через стекло, и Эмиль продолжал задерживаться на Лалли взглядом, а когда они снова встретились во сне, до окончания карантина оставалось всего несколько дней.

Лалли не отрывал взгляда от раскинувшегося перед ними белого поля, от такого знакомого вида зимних вод Саймы, пока Эмиль пыхтел и топал по снегу позади него.

“Неужели ты не можешь сделать эти сны немного теплее?” 

“Никогда не пытаться, — Лалли повернулась к нему лицом. Эмиль дрожал в своем слишком легком, завязанном на ленту свитере, снова с раскрасневшимися щеками и припорошенными снегом волосами. 

“Прогулка поможет.” 

“Совместная прогулка?” 

“Ммм.” 

Воздух был таким холодным, что снег скрипел от их шагов. Лалли затянул вокруг себя меховой плащ и все еще чувствовал укусы мороза там, где остались щели. Откуда-то в воздухе разливался запах, и он повел Эмиля вокруг небольшой каменной гряды, скользкой от подтаявшего снега. Когда они вдвоем вышли к полю с сеном, залитым солнцем и утопающем в тепле, Эмиль издал облегченный возглас: “Я думал, что потеряю там пальцы!” 

“Этого не случится, даже если ты чувствуешь, что это может произойти.” 

Лалли растянулся на земле, не желая идти дальше. 

“Хмм… интересно, — Эмиль лег рядом с ним, достаточно близко, чтобы Лалли почувствовал, как длинная трава приминается и издает аромат, но достаточно далеко, чтобы тепло их тел не превращалось в жар. “Эй, ммм, так мы в порядке?” 

“Что?” 

“Я просто хотел перепроверить, знаешь, это был довольно странный разговор.” 

“О. Я в порядке.” 

“Могу я спросить: сделал бы ты это когда-нибудь без моей, хм, инициативы?” — голос Эмиля на мгновение дрогнул, несмотря на кажущееся спокойствие по сравнению с прошлым разом. 

“Я об этом не думал.” 

“О. Да, извини. Я веду себя глупо. Много куда более важных вещей.” 

“Но я думал об этом с тех пор.” 

“Думал о чем?” 

“Что это было приятно.” 

“О. Ммм, хорошо. Очень здорово это слышать.” 

Лалли удивился, откуда взялась эта стрекоза. Запах не выдавал близости воды. Появление целой орды стрекоз, вспорхнувших одна за другой с кончиков травинок вокруг, ответило на его вопрос, и он наблюдал, как они поднимаются, со спокойным интересом. Эмиль был прав — хорошо, что, несмотря ни на что, они достигли понимания. Что было нехорошо, так нестабильность этих снов. И снова Лалли почувствовал, как это странно, что он не переживает больше об этом. По крайней мере, сейчас он чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем когда пытался пересекать моря грез, хоть и не знал, почему. 

“Я знаю, ты сказал, что, вероятно, возненавидишь меня за ужин в шикарном месте, но могу я, по крайней мере, угостить тебя мороженым, когда мы доберемся до Исландии?” 

“Что это такое?” 

“Мороженое?” 

“Да.” 

“Оно ... молочное и сладкое. И холодное.” 

Лалли задумался. “Звучит неплохо.”

Через несколько мгновений, глядя на облака и прислушиваясь к медленному дыханию Эмиля, он понял, что эта фраза не совсем однозначно передает его истинный ответ: “Можешь взять меня с собой за мороженым.”

***

Рейкьявик пах ужасно, почти так же, как и Мора, но Лалли чуть ли не обнял землю, когда они вышли из недр корабля. Последние следы исчезающей тошноты покинули его голову, а неровности булыжников под его пальцами ощущались блаженно реальными после месяца сплошных прямых линий и отбеленных тканей.

Рука Онни нашла ворот его куртки и потянула вверх в полу-объятии, и Лалли почти подпрыгнул, услышав и поняв сказанную в реальной жизни речь впервые за шесть недель.

“Не зацикливайся на этом.” 

Лалли бросил взгляд на лицо Онни и обнаружил, что тот отводит глаза так же старательно, как этот делал обычно сам Лалли. 

“Все будет хорошо. С нами все будет хорошо.” 

Лалли снова бросил взгляд на землю, слегка оцепенев под тяжестью руки Онни на своем плече. Здесь, в тени, защиты его куртки было недостаточно, чтобы побороть весенний ветер, и куртка Онни была такой же тонкой. Онни прижал его чуть сильнее, когда по телу Лалли пробежала легкая дрожь.

Поблизости продолжалось воссоединение Рейнира с матерью и Эмиля с его семьей. Лалли позволил Онни прижать его к себе, пока они смотрели, как мать Рейнира поочередно то крутила ухо сына, то покрывала его щеки поцелуями. Если что-то еще и можно было бы сказать по случаю этой встречи, то Лалли не мог и представить, что бы это могло быть. 

Нигде в этом месте нельзя было избавиться от толп народа, но Онни договорился с отцом Эмиля, или дядей, или кем бы он ни был, и повел Лалли по улицам, пока они не нашли место, где можно было бы присесть. Рассеянная морось из мокрого снега и следующее за ней яркое солнце оставили улицы блестящими, и на скамейке у берега они, наконец, посмотрели друг на друга. Лалли почти забыл, что боялся чего-то, когда Онни уводил его в сторону, но когда Онни начал с одного из своих глубоких вдохов, отпустившее было чувство вновь нахлынуло. 

“Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не виню тебя”, — Онни говорил тихо, наполовину обращаясь к ботинкам, но произносил каждое слово так четко, словно зачитывал его толпе. 

Лалли застыл на месте. У него не было ответа на это.

“Я думаю, что ты не слышал от меня этого раньше.” 

Лалли покачал головой. 

“Но я серьезно, Лалли. У меня было много времени подумать о том, как все будет, когда мы снова встретимся. И о том, как все было, и ... О, я не знаю. Пожалуйста, скажи хоть что-нибудь.” 

“Я не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать.” 

Онни напрягся и некоторое время созерцал свои ботинки с новой силой, прежде чем ответить: “Я хочу знать, что с тобой все в порядке, Лалли. Если это так.” 

Снова пошел мокрый снег. “Я в порядке.” 

“Ты сказал, что у тебя появился друг.” 

Лалли заерзал на своем месте. “Ммм.” 

“С ним у тебя тоже все в порядке?” 

“Думаю, да.” 

Мокрый снег прекратился, и солнце снова начало растапливать его. Лалли понял, что у него действительно есть что сказать по этому поводу: “Он сказал, что отведет меня поесть мороженого. Звучит неплохо.” 

“О! О, хорошо, — Онни сделал еще один глубокий вдох. — Мы пройдем и через это, хорошо?” 

“Я знаю, что так и будет”, — не то чтобы у них был другой вариант. 

Онни кивнул и встал: “Хорошо. Полагаю, еще есть вещи, которые мы должны с ними сделать.” 

Лалли предпочел бы спрятаться под ближайшим камнем, но это была правда. “Ммм.” 

Осторожность, с которой Онни увел его и попытался освободить от возможного бремени вины, заставила Лалли весь день чувствовать себя странно. Казалось, он как-то обманул судьбу, увернулся от ситуации, не получив напоминания о своей ответственности и виновности. После какой-то встречи, на которой Лалли не понял ни слова, Эмиль сумел жестами сообщить, что они должны куда-то идти, и Онни последовал за ним. 

“Я как-то упустил, что он не говорит по-исландски. Я думал, что иду помочь с переводом, — Онни прошептал Лалли несмотря на то, что он мог бы кричать, и их разговор остался бы таким же секретным. Все остальные в очереди внутри этого магазинчика болтали, с очевидностью, на исландском, и Эмиль испытывал проблемы даже с заказом. — Мне уйти?” 

Лалли еще раз потратил мгновение, чтобы осознать тот факт, что Онни действительно спрашивал его мнение. “Я думаю, все в порядке.” 

Жестикуляция и громкий, медленный шведский в исполнении Эмиля, наконец-то, принесли плоды в виде трех маленьких завихрений тонкого хлеба, открытых сверху и наполненных чем-то, что было, как и обещано, сладким, молочным и кремовым. Лалли взялся помочь ему нести третий, и когда они сели вместе, Онни приступил к своему мороженому с еще большим трепетом, чем Лалли. 

Сидя между ними, Лалли почувствовал, как колено Эмиля коснулось его, а затем отодвинулось. Онни не прокомментировал выбор Лалли в качестве друга кого-то, кто даже не может поддерживать беседу. Они втроем сидели почти в тишине, и Лалли и Онни, следуя примеру Эмиля, облизывали ледяную, слегка приправленную пряностями каплю сливок. Когда Лалли сидел между ними, они мирно сосуществовали, и Лалли предполагал, что это часть того, как все может быть в будущем. Он хрустнул сладким хлебом, который удерживал мороженое. Онни пожал Эмилю руку и продолжал говорить с Лалли так, словно тщательно обдумал каждое слово, которое хотел сказать. Позже в тот же вечер, когда Эмиль ненадолго остался наедине с Лалли, он снова сплел их пальцы вместе с неуверенностью, вызвавшей даже какое-то подобие обиды. 

Было приятно видеть более вдумчивые действия каждого из них, и что все именно так, каким представляется. Лалли почувствовал, что это именно то, что ему было сейчас нужно, и это чувство было удивительно приятным. Он до сих пор вспоминал каждый день, что сделал в снах Эмиля. Размышляя над этим, он понял, что очень хотел бы узнать и реальную версию.

***

Лестница погрузилась в полнейшую темноту к тому моменту, когда Лалли принял окончательное решение. Доски на полу выдавали скрипом даже самые легкие шаги, но ни этот шум, ни стук в дверь Эмиля никого не разбудили. Постучав чуть громче, он услышал, как кровать скрипнула, а затем и приближающиеся шаги Эмиля. Когда Эмиль открыл дверь — силуэт на фоне тусклого света уличного фонаря за окном — на нем была лишь пара мягких мешковатых штанов.

“Лалли? Vad — а — почему? — он снова открыл рот, но больше не мог подобрать знакомых слов. — Добро пожаловать?” 

Лалли вошел в комнату Эмиля и закрыл за собой дверь. Когда Эмиль ступил ближе к окну, Лалли заметил, что его волосы уже взъерошены со сна и протянул руку, пригладив их. Эмиль замер. Лалли же не убрал рук от лица Эмиля, вместо этого подошел еще ближе, прижавшись к груди: “Так хорошо?” 

“Эээ, — неясные а полутьме очертания лица Эмиля отразили его удивление. - “Ja? Ja.” 

Сперва поцелуи Эмиля были совсем другими — более твердыми, более напряженными и сдержанными, но рука Лалли, скользнувшая по его талии, казалось, сделала его таким же мягким, как и раньше. Медлительность, с которой Эмиль расслаблялся, с которой погружался всецело в танец рук на рубашке Лалли, оставляла его партнеру возможность двигаться и думать. Когда их тела прижались друг к другу, бедра к бедрам, Лалли осознал, как сильно наслаждается медленно нарастающей пульсацией их твердеющих членов, прижатых друг к другу. Ощущение расцветало в такт биению их сердец, ускорившемся, когда рубашка Лалли оказалась на полу, и Лалли невольно вспомнил звук, который Эмиль издавал, когда его прижимали к матрасу. 

Он остановился, чтобы сделать вдох, и Эмиль снова замер, остановившись, прервав попытку засунуть большие пальцы рук за пояс брюк Лалли. 

“Лалли?” 

“Мм. Подожди, — Лалли уткнулась носом в шею Эмиля, издав еще один тихий вздох. — Кровать?” 

“Хм?” 

Лалли махнула рукой в направлении. 

“А!” 

Эмиль раздвинул ноги еще до того, как Лалли лег на кровать. Когда Лалли положил руку на грудь Эмиля и мягко толкнул его, он откинулся назад, податливый, как стебли клевера. Он опустился на колени между ног Эмиля, чтобы поцеловать его, затем прижался к нему, потеревшись, желая услышать, как он задыхается от волнения. Он укусил Эмиля за шею и почувствовал, как его член запульсировал, когда Лалли впился зубами в мочку его уха. Эмиль подчинялся каждому новому способу, которым Лалли пытался слиться с ним, с благодарными, голодными стонами, и когда Лалли, наконец, начал стягивать с него штаны, он дрожал и неуклюжими руками попытался ответить тем же. 

Легкий мускусный запах их членов смешивался с запахом пота. Голые бедра Эмиля обладали особой, почти животной, мягкостью, а его твердый член в руке Лалли был горячим, как разогретая плита. Он сказал что-то с выражением, которое, по мнению Лалли, означало сожаление об отсутствии чего-то — разочарованный звук, а затем с резким вдохом он, казалось, передумал. Выкарабкавшись из-под Лалли, он склонился над своей сумкой, и, пока он что-то искал, Лалли увидел очертания его ягодиц, резко выхваченные сиянием уличного фонаря. 

Эмиль извинился и снова лег в постель, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, покрыв пальцы мазью, которой он пользовался, чтобы лечить потрескавшиеся губы. Лалли на момент подумал встать и включить свет, потому что даже в полутемноте зрелище Эмиля, вводящего в самого себя один палец, заставило его член вдруг стать еще тверже и жарче, чем все остальное, что он когда-либо видел. Когда Эмиль начал двигать пальцем туда-сюда, закусывая губы, Лалли пришлось напомнить себе о необходимости дышать. 

Лалли не был уверен, что именно у него спрашивают, но, похоже, Эмилю нужно было знать, хочет ли он этого. Снова прижав Эмиля к кровати, он последовал его примеру, осторожно скользнув внутрь своим пальцем, присоединившись к Эмилю. Эмиль вскрикнул на мгновение, застонал, и начал направлять руку Лалли, помогая нанести еще больше мази на пальцы Лалли. Лалли проникал в него все глубже, пока наконец не обнаружил участок, воздействие на который заставило лицо Эмиля исказиться в самом непередаваемом выражении радости, которые он когда-либо видел, и продолжил массировать его с жадным вниманием к малейшей дрожи, проходившей по телу Эмиля. 

Эмиль начал умолять — слова, которые, Лалли был уверен, он никогда не слышал, но прекрасно понимал, и ахнул, когда Лалли использовал остатки мази для своего члена. 

На этот раз Лалли определенно не тянул время. Скользя глубоко в Эмиле, он чувствовал, как его мир сжался до горячего, плотного давления на его член, отчаянных вздохов Эмиля под ним, губ Эмиля на его коже и рук, тянущих его все глубже и глубже, снова и снова. Лалли прижал бедра Эмиля к матрасу, и он с легкостью раскрылся еще больше. Сколько бы Лалли ни пытался растянуть удовольствие, невозможно было не реагировать на стоны Эмиля, нарастающие с каждой минутой. Рухнув на плечо Эмиля, он потерял остатки контроля, кончив внутрь своего друга. 

Эмиль все еще тяжело дышал и выглядел немного потерянным. Когда Лалли выскользнул и взял член Эмиля в свою руку, чтобы попытаться ответить на доставленное удовольствие, дать ему в его очередь, он, должно быть, инстинктивно сделал что-то правильно, потому что Эмиль вскоре кончил, закусив собственную руку, чтобы остаться неуслышанным.

***

Они уже видели сны, обвившись вокруг друг друга, и казалось, это было много лет назад, пусть даже прошло всего пять недель. Их нынешнее положение было куда удобнее, чем та бочка, в которой они прятались, и в этот раз никому не нужно было просыпаться, чтобы убедиться, осталась ли крышка на месте.

Матрас, на котором они лежали здесь, не принадлежал ни одной из знакомых им комнат.  
Далекие горы на краю океана, на волнах которого они плыли, были окрашены яркими цветами восходящего солнца. 

Эмиль прижался к Лалли со счастливым шепотом: “Я рад, что мы проснулись здесь. Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за это.” 

Лалли все еще не знал, что случилось с его снами, и куда все это может привести.  
Бесконечный океан вокруг них был спокоен, и не было никакого шанса пересечь его.  
Оставалось лишь лежать здесь, уткнувшись носом в мягкие волосы Эмиля, и этого было достаточно.


End file.
